A year later, Tash returns to the bay
by Dolly-999
Summary: [complete] What would happen if Tash came back from the believers a year into the furture after having Jonah's child? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A year later, Tash returns to the bay.**

_Chapter number 1._

It's been a year since Tasha left Robbie and her friends and family for the believer's, and now she's come back, knowing that everything they said about the believer's was true. She had found out the truth about nine month's ago but by then it was too late, she had become pregnant with Jonah's child. After she had given birth a week ago she had left her baby with Jonah and Mumma Rose, it was the best thing for everyone, Jonah and Mumma Rose got the so called 'chosen one' that they had wanted and she was free to go back to her old life.

Tash arrived back in summer bay and the first thing she did was head to the beach for a walk, she had missed this place so much, and it would always be her home. 'I wonder if Robbie will forgive me. I hope he hasn't found anyone else since I left' Tash thought to herself. There were lots of other people that she thought about and wondered what had changed in their lives since last year but Robbie was the one she wanted to know about most of all.

When she got about half way along the beach she came across Robbie and Kim in each others arms kissing. Tash was devastated, he had moved on and of all the people he could have been with why Kim? She couldn't take it anymore, so she ran, she didn't know where she would go but all she knew was that she had to get away.

Next time:  
What else has changed in the year that Tash has been gone?  
What will Robbie's reaction be when he finds out that Tash has returned?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter number 2._

By the time Tash had ran all the way to the dinner she had settled down. It really was her fault that Robbie had ended up with Kim, she shouldn't of left him.

"Tash" she could hear Martha's voice calling from behind.

"Martha" Tash replied happy to see her best friend after such a long time.

"When did you get back?" Martha asked as she gave Tash a big welcome home hug.

"Just about half an hour ago" Tash replied.

"Do you wanna come and have some lunch with me?"

"Yeah shore".

Back down at the beach Robbie and Kim had just pulled away from eachother, Robbie didn't know what he was doing.

"Kim, it wasn't ment to happen".

"Oh come on Rob, you know you want me".

"No Kim, it's you who wants me" Robbie yelled almost loud enough for the whole beach to hear.

"Rob, I know you felt it too" Kim protested.

"No Kim, the only thing I feel is lonely, but I'm not gay".

"Well then why did you kiss me?"

"I've been so lost lately, it was around about this time last year when Tash left and I've been thinking about her a lot lately".

"Robbie she's not coming back" Kim told him

"Well how do you know" Robbie yelled and got up to leave.

"Really, so where's the baby now?" Martha asked after Tash had finished telling her about her year.

"She's back with Mumma Rose and Jonah".

"So you just left her there?"

"Yeah it was the best thing for everyone Mumma Rose and Jonah got the baby they wanted and now I get my old life back" Tash explained.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. So are you actually staying with us this time?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, now that I know the truth. Martha I'm sorry for not believing you".

"That's ok," Martha said as Jack came up behind her and sat down next to Martha at the table putting his arm around her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey I didn't know you were back," Jack said to Tash.

"Yeah, well don't ask it's a long story" Tash told him.

"Ok I won't then".

"Holden, come on we've gotta get back on patrol" Jacks boss called from across the room.

"Yeah ok, I'm coming".

"Babe you want some of this before you go?" Martha asked playfully feeding him some of her ice cream.

"Yum" Jack said licking his lips "I'd better go, I'll see you back home" Jack told her.

"Yeap" Martha replied.

Tash sat there confused. "Are you to going out again?" Tash asked.

"Yeah".

"When did this happen?" 

"It was actually the same night you left" Martha told her.

"Ok, is there anything else that's happened that I should know?" Tash asked surprised that the two biggest rivals of the town had once again fallen into each others arms.

"Oh not much, me and Jack live together, were getting Married-"

Tash cut Martha off "Your getting married, when?"

"Well we originally planned it for next month but now we've decided to wait until this one comes out" Martha told her patting her stomach.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yeap" Martha said smiling "You should of seen the look on Jacks face when I told him, he was so happy".

"Wow" Tash said in amazement. Just then Robbie walked into the dinner.

"Tash". He exclaimed, shocked to see her.

Next time:  
Will Robbie and Tash ever get back together?  
Will the believers try to get Tash back?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter number 3._

Robbie was still standing in the door shocked that Tash had come back.

"Um I'd better get back to work" Martha said, getting up from the table.

"Oh really can't you stay a bit longer?" Tash asked, giving Martha a look that clearly said 'don't leave me alone with him'.

"No sorry I really need to get back" Martha lied, she didn't really need to get back to work at all because she was on maternity leave. If she'd known what Tash had seen down at the beach she probably would of stayed, but cause she hadn't she wanted them to get back together, like they used to be. Martha then walked out the door and Robbie sat down at the table.

"Tash why did you come back?" Robbie's first question was.

"It's a long story, um, look I'd better get going" Tash said frantically trying to get away.

"Tash wait" Robbie said leaning across the table and grabbing her arm to stop her from going anywhere.

"Look if you're trying to explain about you and Kim then don't bother, I already saw you two all over each other down at the beach".

"Tash it was a mistake, I promise you that it was the first time it ever happened and it's never going to happen again" Robbie explained "and if you had stayed down there you would of seen he yelling at him to stop hitting on me.

"Really" Tash said softly as a smile returned to her face and she slowly sat back down.

"Really" Robbie reassured her and came and sat on the side of the table that she was sitting on "and I'll never love anyone as much as I love you" Robbie whispered holding her in his arms.

"I love you too," Tash said softly, leaning in to kiss him and he kissed her back, long, hard and with passion like he had never kissed her before. "I missed you, so so much" Tash said when they finally broke away from each other.

"I missed you too," Robbie said before leaning in for yet another long passionate kiss. But before they got to far Jonah entered the room.

"Tash, I've been looking for you everywhere. Why did you just leave us like that?" Jonah asked.

"I told you already, I'm not coming back" Tash said angrily.

"Fine suit yourself" Jonah replied sounding disappointed. Then he turned and looked at Robbie "you watch your back" he threatened before he left the dinner.

Next time:  
What will Jonah try to do to Robbie?  
Will Tash change her mind about not keeping her baby?  
What will Mumma Rose do when she finds out that Tasha is really not coming back?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter number 4._

An hour had passed and Robbie and Tash had made their way back to the Hunters house and snuck into Robbie's room. "So what happened to the baby?"

"She's back on the farm with Mumma Rose and Jonah" Tash told him.

"So you just left her there?"

"Yeah, it was the best for everyone".

"Don't you miss her" Robbie asked, he didn't understand were she was coming from.

"Yeah of course I do, she's my baby" Tash exclaimed.

"Well then why didn't you bring her here".

"Would you seriously be alright with that?" Tash asked.

"Of course I would, just because she's not my daughter doesn't mean I can't help look after her. What's her name?"

"Lilly" Tash told him.

"That's a beautiful name" Robbie said smiling.

"It was the first name I could think of. Are you sure you want to bring her here, I don't think it would be easy to get her away from Mumma Rose, she watches her like crazy and when she's not watching her Jonah is".

"I wasn't suggesting just walking in and taking her" Robbie replied.

"Well what were you suggesting then?"

"Think about it Tash we have all the right connections, we could get Morag to help us get custody of her and Jack would probably be more than happy to do a police investigation to prove that they're no good" Robbie explained.

"Yeah I guess so, we'd have to ask your mum I she'd be alright with a baby being in the house first though".

"I'm sure she will, she's always loved kids, but your right we should probably ask her first. Why don't we go and see her now, she'll be really happy that you're back".

"Yeah, ok" Tash said getting up from the bed "I just need to go to the bathroom first".

"Yeap"Robbie answered heading towards the couch and turning the radio on to see if there was anything interesting on "Oh, I love this song" he exclaimed, turning up the radio, he was concentrating on the song so much that he didn't even notice Jonah sneaking up behind him with a baseball bat. Jonah took one hard swing at Robbie's head and sent him flying smack down onto the floor.

Next time:

Will Robbie be ok?

How will Beth take the news that Tasha has returned, and had Jonah's baby?

In chapters to come:

Will Tash get custody of Lilly?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter number 5._

"Ok, I'm ready to go" Tash called out, trying to be heard over the radio. She walked into the room and found Robbie lying there in the middle off the floor, "Robbie!" Tash yelled in a panic, leaning over and turning off the radio. "Robbie can you hear me" she said shaking his arm.

"What" Robbie mumbled softly.

"Robbie what happened?"

"Something hit me from behind" he said trying to sit up.

"Wait, you stay there and I'll get you a drink, ok" Tash said putting a pillow under Robbie's head.

"ok".

Back at the believer's farm Jonah had just returned. "So how did you go?" Mumma Rose asked.

"Not to well, Tash still isn't coming back".

"Well do something Jonah, I expect you to do everything possible to get her back here, even if it's by force".

"But Mumma, if we force her to come here it's only going to make things worse, you know that" Jonah told her, anyway, why do we need her now? We've got Lilly just like we wanted".

"Yes I guess your right then".

A months passed in Summer bay, Robbie had recovered from his hit and his family had finally forgiven Tash for her mistake and welcomed her back into the family (Beth still had her doubts but kept them quiet for Robbie sake, she was just glad that he was finally happy). A lot of other things had changed in Summer Bay as well, Martha's stomach had gotten huge, you could defiantly tell that she was pregnant now. There was a new police station (Jack was very happy about that, he always found the old one to cluttered) and Jack had been put in charge of it after his boss retired. Robbie and Tash were still working on getting custody of Lilly, the police investigation was taking a lot more work than Jack had expected, but he was doing his best. Colleen had been taken to an aged care home, there are rumors that five of her nurses have already quit cos they couldn't stand the way she goes on and on about things, it's only a rumor but no one found it hard to believe. Kim had asked Rachel to Marry him, she said yes and they are planning on getting married sometime next year. Ric and Cassie were still having there troubles every now and then, but they still managed to sort things out everytime. Maddie and Lucas weren't so lucky though, they'd come to the part in there relationship wear they were realizing how different there ideas about things really were, they're trying to fix things but so far it's still a working progress. As for Alf, well he still loves his fishing same as usual.

Still to come:

Will Tash and Robbie get custody of Lilly?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter number 6._

Tash and Robbie sat at one of the tables at the dinner in silence until Jack came and sat down in front of them. "So have you found anything?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah we did" Jack told him but was cut of by Robbie's excitement.

"Really, what did you find?"

"I was about to get to that mate, anyway the person we sent in there undercover has just reported that the believer's have been bowing down and worshiping Lilly like she was some god" Jack informed them.

"Oh my goodness" Tasha exclaimed in disgust.

"Well at least we know that there not going to let anything happen to her" Robbie commented.

"Yeah that's kind of where the bad news comes in" Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Tash asked with a seriously concerned look on her face.

"Well if she's being looked after properly then we don't really have a case".

"Jack, she's living in a tent with dirty floors" Robbie said raising his voice.

"Yeah not to mention the fact that there's no running water or electricity" Tash added.

"But there's no law against it" Jack debated.

"But Jack, can't we do something. I'm her Mother".

"And their her legal guardians" Jack added to her sentence. "Look, I want to get her out of that place too, but I'm only telling it the way it is".

"Yeah I know Jack, I'm not cranky with you, I just want Lilly back with me and Robbie that's all".

"Yeah and we'll get her back here, it just might take a bit longer than we want" Jack reassured her. "Look, I've got to get back to work. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything else".

"Yeah thanks mate" Robbie said.

As Jack walked out of the dinner Maddie walked in, lost in her thoughts. "Hey love, can I get you anything?" Irene asked.

"Oh yeah just a chocolate milkshake" she said dully.

"I know that look, alright what's up missy".

"Lucas" Maddie sighed.

"What's going on between you two then?" Irene asked as she came and sad down next to Maddie at a table.

"Nothing, that's the problem, we've hardly spoken in days, it's almost like he's pushing me away".

"Oh love, I'm sure he's not. Everyone has there ups and downs, I'm sure things will get better".

"Yeah, I hope so. I really do" Maddie said stairing of into space.

Next time:

Why is Lucas pushing Maddie away?

Has he got something to hide?

More of the Believer's secrets are about to be exposed, so what are they hiding?


	7. Chapter 7

"Well your back early" Tony commented as Maddie walked through the front door of the Hunter's house.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"Well weren't you and Lucas having a picnic at the park today?"

"What, that's the first I've heard of it" Maddie told him.

"Really, I saw him leaving home about fifteen minutes ago with a picnic basked and a blanket" Tony replied.

"Well I'll go down there now then" Maddie confirmed and left back out through the door. Why would Lucas be preparing a picnic lunch for her without telling her? Unless it wasn't for her she thought to herself.

"I knew it would be a boy" Martha commented holding Jacks hand as they walked down the path of the local park after being at the hospital for an ultra sound.

"Yeah, so you keep telling me. So how's our baby doing?" Jack asked Martha, squeezing her hand gently.

"Good, he's having a bit of a work out" Martha told him pulling his hand towards her stomach were their baby was kicking.

"Yeah he is too" Jack said putting both hands on her stomach when they sat down on the park bench.

"Is that Lucas?" Martha asked pointing to a spot in the park "cause if it is that's defiantly not Maddie he's with".

"It looks like him, but he wouldn't do something like that to Maddie, would he?" Jack questioned still trying to determine if it actually was him, he had the same cloths as Lucas was wearing that morning and the same blond hair as usual, but it couldn't be him Jack thought.

"I guess not. Anyway, we don't need to worry about Maddie and Lucas' problems right now".

"Yeah, your right" Jack said taking a deep breath in and turning his attention back to Martha and their baby.

"So were going to have to star thinking of some names soon".

"Yeah we are, I can't believe it's only another three months until we'll be parents" Jack said kissing Martha on the cheek.

Back at the farm the police's undercover officer was sneaking around the side of a tent that Jonah and Mumma Rose were in.

"What do you mean she's back?" Mumma Rose asked getting cranky.

"I'm only telling you what I saw" Jonah defended himself raising his voice.

"But this can't be happening, she can't be here, this just isn't right. Jonah do something" Mumma Rose continued.

"Is something wrong?" Charity asked as she entered the tent, sounding rather concerned, she didn't want yet another thing to go wrong, she'd had enough of running from everything that the believer's did wrong.

"I'll explain, Jonah go and deal with this now" Mumma Rose ordered.

"Yes Mumma Rose" Jonah replied leaving and doing as he was told.

"So what's this all about?" Charity asked sitting down next to Mumma Rose.

"Her name is Gypsy" Mumma Rose began.

Next time:

Who's Gypsy?

Why is Mumma Rose so worried about Gypsy?

Could she be the one who puts an end to the believer's evil?

How will things go with Maddie and Lucas?

Is he really cheating on her?


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter number 8._

"Who's Gypsy?" Charity asked, eager to know.

"She was my sister" Mumma Rose told her. "When I first started the believers, she didn't agree with anything I said or did, and eventually she began to convince some of our followers that what we were doing was wrong and that they should come and join her group of people in Tasmania called heaven sent".

"So, are you saying that she's back to do that again?"

Mumma Rose just nodded her head and paused before talking again "That's the least of our worries though, not only does she convert some of our followers but she also spreads the word around towns near by and last time she did that we ended up being forced out by all the surrounding towns. We have changed our names and location so many times, but she always manages to find us and expose us almost every time, it hasn't happened in the last few locations, we thought maybe she'd given up but obviously not" Mumma Rose told her shaking her head with disappointment.

Tash sat on the edge of the bed in the room she she shared with Robbie in the hunters house, she was lost in her thoughts, her eyes filled with sadness. "Tash what's wrong?" Robbie asked warmly, Tash didn't reply she just stared into thin air straight ahead of her. "It's Lilly isn't it" Robbie said pulling Tash into his arms.

"Yeah, I just miss her so much" Tash told him resting her head on his chest.

"We'll get her back Tash, I promise".

"So, what have you found" A lady in her early to mid forties asked, she had long light brown hair and green eye's.

"Gypsy, we've located the property they're staying on".

"Well done my children" She congratulated them.

Maddie walked along the path in the park quickly eager to know what Lucas was up to, she couldn't imagine Lucas to be the type to cheat on her, but she had to admit the way he'd been avoiding her lately suggested otherwise. She kept walking until she came to about ten meters away from a picnic blanket that had been layed out, Lucas was there, not by himself though, there was somebody else there too. She studied the person closely 'Another girl' Maddie mind told her in disgust. Her jaw dropped from the shock and she stared until Lucas' eye's fell upon her.

"Maddie" Lucas started, Maddie just shook her head in even more disgust and turned around and ran, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "Maddie, wait I can explain" Lucas called out running after her but Maddie had gotten off to a quicker start then Lucas and she soon was out of sight.

Martha and Jack were still sitting on the park bench watching the whole thing "gosh, it was him" Martha commented.

"Yeah, I never thought he'd be like that" Jack said in disbelief.

"How could he" Maddie cried to herself as she got to the beach and fell on her knee's and berried her face in the palms of her hands "I though he loved me".

Next time:

What's Lucas' side of the story?

What will be uncovered about the believer's?

What will Jack and Martha name their baby boy?

Will Maddie and Lucas sort things out?


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter number 9. I knew she was mentally unstable!_

"Lucas get back here so we can hurry up and finish this dare" Kim said turning around from where he was sitting on the picnic rug in a dress and long wig. "Look we'll clear things up with Maddie latter, I'm sure she'll thing it's pretty funny when she know what really happened".

"Yeah I guess so. Why do Ric and Cassie have to thing of such embarrassing dares?"

"I don't know, I don't think anyone does actually. But never mind I'm sure well all laugh at it in a few years".

"So my children" Gypsy began "Have you seen anything else?"

"No, Mother" one of the others told her.

"Very well my children, come eat Mother natures goodness before you go out again so you can all build your strength" she instructed them, bringing out a large bowl of freshly picked salads. "I don't want any of you to be working on an empty stomach now that wouldn't do you any good".

"So Jack have you heard anything else for the farm?" Tash asked from across the table of the surf club.

"Not yet, we sent our spy out again this morning and he hasn't reported back yet" Jack sighed "but were not expecting him to report back for a few days, the believers are holding some ceremony that they want him to be at that goes for twenty four hours and takes a bit of setting up that they all have to help with".

"twenty four hours, that's a long time, I never heard about that ceremony" Tash commented.

"Well maybe when you were there it never existed" Robbie suggested.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well I'm saying they've never actually succeeded in getting their so called 'chosen one' before so maybe it's got something to do with Lilly".

"Maybe" Tash said in agreement. "Anyway, I forgot to ask how Martha is".

"She's coping" Jack explained "She's still at home catching up on all the lost sleep from last night, that little fellow certainly picks the worst times to kick".

"Yeah, Lilly was like that too" Tash told him.

"Hello, I'm felling a little left out here, anyway what was that about little fellow?" Robbie interrupted.

"Oh, I must of forgotten to tell you, yesterday we went and got an ultra sound done and they told us it was a boy" Jack told them.

"Wow that's great news, Martha wanted a boy" Tash commented.

"Hey didn't you want a girl Jack?" Robbie questioned.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I didn't want a boy ether".

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Tash changed the subject.

"Too many" Jack sighed, "we just can't seem to agree on one".

"I'm sure you'll agree on one eventually" Robbie said trying to think positively.

"Yeah I guess so".

Maddie mopped around the lounge room of the hunters house and turned the TV on, not that she cared what she watched, she was to lost in her own thoughts to take notice of anything, she hadn't slept well last night, she just couldn't understand why Lucas would do something so horrible to her.

Back at the farm Jonah was meditating when Mumma Rose came in "Jonah is everything organized for tomorrows big ceremony?"

"Yes Mumma, but are you sure you want to sacrifice her now, I mean can't we wait a bit longer?"

"Jonah, I told you not to get attached, we are going to do this now, not later, now. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mumma" Jonah obeyed, nether of them were aware that at this moment on one side of the tent one of Gypsy's followers was listening and on the other side of the tent the police officer spying was also listening.

"Gypsy" the little girl about twelve who had heard this called when she got back to where they were staying.

"Yes my child".

"You'll never believe what I just heard".

"Of course I will now come sit with me ant tell me about what you have discovered".

"Oh my goodness" Gypsy exclaimed when the twelve year old girl had finished explaining what Mumma Rose had said. "I always knew she was mentally disturbed but I never though she was this cruel, we have to stop her".

Next time:

Jack comes up with the perfect name, what will Martha say?

Gypsy gets closer and closer to getting her sister Mumma Rose locked up for good, so will she succeed?

What will happen to Lilly?

What will Maddie's reaction be when she knows what really went on at the park?


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter number 10. Just go!_

Lucas stood at the door of the Hunter's house, he was debating weather or not to go in, Maddie would probably be home, she probably wouldn't want to see him though, he didn't blame her ether, if he had been in her situation and reacted on what things looked like then he probably wouldn't of wanted to see him ether. 'She needs to know the truth' he told himself and knocked on the door, after a few seconds Maddie opened the door, tears were in her eyes and her hair had obviously not been done that morning, which wasn't like her at all, normally she would have had her hair perfect in the morning before anyone could even look at her.

"What do you want?" Maddie asked sniffing.

"Maddie it wasn't what it looked like" he started.

"Well what was it then, cause what ever it was were over".

"Maddie wait no, I can explain".

"Lucas if you honestly think I'm stupid enough to believe that then your kidding yourself, in the last few weeks we've hardly spoken let alone been together, the only thing I don't get is why I didn't expect this to happen" Maddie told him, tears still running down her face.

"Maddie I-"

"Lucas don't ok, just go".

"But-".

"Just go". Felling helpless Lucas left closing the door behind him leaving Maddie alone in the house, if only he could explain things the way they were, if only she'd just listen to him for a few seconds, then things could have been alright. But she had a point, they'd hardly been together or spoken in the last few weeks, and before that they'd been falling apart. If he could go back and change things then he would, but all he could do now was hope that things would sort themselves out.

Martha and Jack walked along the beach hand in hand towards the diner where they were meeting Robbie and Tash for lunch. "Martha" Jack started.

"Yeah" Martha replied.

"I was just thinking, about to baby's name-"

"Jack if this is another argument about why you think we should call him Alex or Tyson then forget it" Martha warned him.

"No actually I've thought of a different name" Jack explained.

"Really, what is it?"

"Aaron".

Martha stopped to think for a minute and a happy smile came upon her face. "Aaron Holden, it's perfect".

"Well Aaron it is then" Jack confirmed, putting his arm around Martha's shoulders as they came to the path that lead to the diner.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" Tash asked as Martha and jack entered the door of the diner.

"Sorry, this one needed some fresh air to settle him down" Martha explained, patting her stomach gently as Jacks phone started ringing.

"I'll be back in a minute" Jack said holding his phone in his hand and heading for the door.

"Ok" Martha answered before sitting down next to Tash at the table.

"So is the baby still going crazy?" Tash asked.

"A little bit, he's just kicking at the moment" Martha told her rubbing her stomach up and down slowly.

"I've got to go" Jack said as he came back through the door.

"Why, what's wrong?" Martha asked.

"We've just heard from someone who knows Mumma Rose and the spy we sent down to the farm and they need me down there now".

"Has something happened?" Robbie butted in.

"I can't say at this stage, I didn't get told much over the phone. I'll call later and let you know what's going on".

"Maddie, you'll never guess what happened yesterday" Cassie started when she reached the open door of the Hunters house and saw Maddie sitting on the couch.

"What?" Maddie asked turning around, hiding the fact that she was upset, and it worked, Cassie couldn't tell.

"We played a game of dare and we made Lucas and Kim do the funniest thing" Cassie explained sitting down next to Maddie. "Look these are the photo's we took, we made Kim dress up as a girl and then we made them got have a picnic in the park like they were going our or something". Maddie flicked through the photo's quickly and was shocked, Lucas wasn't cheating on her. "Maddie are you alright?".

"Yeah I'm fine, look theres something I've really got to go and do ok".

"Ok" Cassie said getting up to leave. "Are you sure your alright?".

"Yes I'm sure, I'll see you later".

"Ok then, bye".

"Bye".

"Boss" another officer called out to Jack as he walked into the station after him and five other officers had gotten back from the farm where they had arrested Mumma Rose and Jonah along with as many of the other believer's that they could catch. Lilly was alright, she seemed to like Jack's partner Ethan's funny faces.

"Yeah" Jack replied stopping to talk to him.

"Are you going to start the interviews soon?"

"Yeah, how did the interview with Gypsy go?"

"We haven't done that one yet, we were hopping that you could give us a hand with the questioning".

"Ok, well do that in a minute, I've just got to make a call first" Jack told him pulling his mobile out of his pocket. And flicking through the contact list to Martha's name.

"Yes sir".

"Hello" Martha said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey, Martha it's me" Jack started.

"How did it all go at the farm?"

"Good, I'll explain latter. Do you think you could get Tash and Robbie to come and get Lilly from the station?"

"Yes of course, I'm sure they'll be more then happy to".

"I'll talk to you later"

"Ok bye, love you" Martha told him.

"Bye, love you too".

Jack then hung up the phone, walked into the interview room and sat down "Ok when you're ready we'll start questioning" Jack started, sitting on the opposite side of the desk from Gypsy.

"I'm ready" Gypsy answered.

"Ok then, we'll make a start".

"Really?" Tash said in excitement after Martha had explained what Jack had said on the phone.

"Yeah, that's what he said" Martha answered standing up ready to go out the door.

"Wow, so I'm finally going to meet her" Robbie exclaimed.

"Yeah she's going to love you" Tash told him.

"Ah, Martha" screamed in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tash asked.

"My waters just broke".

"But isn't it to early?"

"Yeah, that's the problem" Martha answered still holding her stomach, letting Tash and Robbie help her to the car.

Last chapter: the final showdown.

Everything about the believer's is about to be exposed, every lie, every betrayal, every dirty little secret.

Will little Aaron be delivered safely?

Will Lucas except Maddie's apology?

Next time's the last chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter number 11. The final show down_

"So where do you want me to start?" Gypsy asked.

"You can start with how you know Mumma Rose" Jack told her.

"Well she's my sister who used to be called Kelly" Gypsy started. "We grew up together on our farm in Tasmania called Heaven sent that our mother owned".

"How's all this relative to the believers?"

"You'll see, just hear me out ok".

"Alright, but try and make it quick"

"Ok, I'll try. Anyway when Kelly was eighteen she married some guy called Joel and they had there first child which was Jonah. Not long after Jonah was born Joel died and Kelly didn't cope very well, after a while she started coming up with all these crazy beliefs that Joel was taken away from her for a reason and that the child he had left her with would be the farther of a divine being. We were all getting worried about her and about a year later my mother handed heaven sent down to me" Gypsy explained, sighing before she continued. "That's when Kelly really started to go crazy, she started having panic attacks saying that heaven sent was supposed to be handed down to her, that she was some divine being and that heaven sent would be the place where the next divine being would be born, and then, one day she just left, she took a lot of the people from our farm and brainwashed them so that they couldn't remember us, even Charity couldn't remember me, she was my best friend".

"So, is that where the believers all started?" Jack asked.

"Yeah well kind of, it's not the first name they've called them selves, everytime the so called chosen one finds out the truth about them they run away and change there names so that no one can track them down".

"Ok is there anything else we should know about them that you can tell us?"

"Not that I can think of right now" Gypsy said shaking her head.

"Ok, thank you, we won't waste anymore of your time for now. If theres anything else that comes to your mind that we should know then please call us and let us know".

"Ok, I will" Gypsy said before leaving out the door with Jack and another officer behind her as Tash came racing though the door.

"Jack" She started.

"Wow, calm down, don't worry Lilly's here and she's fine" Jack reassured her

"Yeah I know, Martha told me" Tash said still catching her breath. "It's Martha, she's gone into labor".

"What? But it's to early" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, she's down at the hospital, I just came from there".

"Well is she alright? And what about the baby?"

"I don't know, they didn't tell us much, but she did say she wanted you there".

"Ok, I'll just let someone else know I'm going and I'll get Lilly on the way ok".

"Ok".

Lucas sat on the beach, the wind ruffled his blond hair and his mind was far way to a place where him and Maddie were happy together, a place where no one could come between them, he'd been sitting there lost for hours, he didn't feel like doing anything.

"Lucas" Maddie's voice called softly from behind him, interrupting his thoughts. "Lucas I'm sorry for not hearing you out this morning, Cassie told me everything about the dare" Maddie said sitting down on the sand next to him.

"That's ok" Lucas answered. "It's not your fault, I should of made a bigger effort to let you know how much I love you in the last few weeks".

"I probably should of too".

"Maddie I know we've got a lot of work to do to get back to the way we were before we started arguing, but will you still be my girlfriend?"

Maddie smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I love you".

"I love you too" Lucas answered, his smile mirroring hers, the place where they would be happy wasn't far away, it was right here. Lucas wrapped his arms around Maddie and kissed her on the lips lovingly and Maddie who was over the moon returned the kiss passionately.

"Where's Martha?" Jack asked impatiently as he reached the desk of the hospital with Tasha and Lilly close behind him.

"She's in room fifteen just down the hall" the lady at the desk answered pointing to the hallway to the left.

"Thanks" Jack said quickly before running down the hallway to Martha's room and opened the door where a doctor and two nurses was with Martha.

"I'm sorry but were going to have to ask everyone except the father to leave" The nurse instructed.

"Ok, I'll wait outside" Tash answered closing the door quietly behind her and making her way to the waiting room where Robbie was.

"Martha are you alright?" Jack asked hurrying to her bedside.

"I think so" Martha told him quickly between deep breaths, squeezing his hand tightly while she pushed.

"Hey" Tash greeted Robbie and sat down next to him in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Hey, this must be Lilly".

"Yes" Tash answered passing Lilly to Robbie. "Lilly this is your knew daddy".

"Hey little one" Robbie said taking Lilly in his arms, she looked so much like her mother, nothing like Jonah (which was a good thing). "She's beautiful" Robbie exclaimed putting his arm around Tash and they sat there looking like a little family.

"Yeah, she is. I missed her so much. I know I'm supposed to be happy, but I can't stop worrying about Martha, I mean I just got my baby back and she could be about to lose hers".

"Yeah I know" Robbie comforted her holding her close in the arm that was around her.

Over at the Jail in Yabbie Creek Mumma Rose and Jonah were in a cell together while they waited for there sentence. "Jonah" Mumma Rose started.

"Yes Mumma"

"I want to end it now"

"Mumma we talked about this before, ending your life won't solve anything".

"Yes it will Jonah, it's ether that or stay in here for a very long time".

"They haven't even sentenced you yet".

"I know, but I know that they think I'm guilty".

"Ok one more push" the doctor instructed Martha. "On three. One, two, three, push".

"ah, I'm glad that's over, I'm so exhausted" Martha sighed in relief.

"Well you did a good job hiding it" Jack said kissing her lightly on the head.

"So is Aaron going to be ok?" Martha asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine, we'll have to keep him here for a week or two though because of how early he was born, but he's a very healthy boy" The doctor explained handing Aaron to Martha and Jack. "I'll leave you three alone for a while and I'll be back later to run some common tests".

"Ok, thanks" Martha answered before he left the room. The next few hours were filled with happiness and laughter, Robbie and Tash had come in with Lilly and Martha and Jack were playing with little Aaron until five minutes ago when the nurse had taken him to the nursery.

"Babe, I'm just going to pop home for a minute to get some things, do you need anything?" Jack asked getting up of the bed where he had been sitting next to her.

"Yeah, just my pillow and the magazine I was reading this morning off the coffee table".

"Ok, I'll be back later" Jack told her kissing her on the fore head before leaving.

"We'd better go too, Lilly's starting to get restless" Tash said.

"Ok, bye".

Tash and Robbie then left the room with Jack and started talking as the left the front door of the hospital, then Jack's phone began to ring. "Hello Jack Holden. Really when? Ok, ok, I'll be there later. Bye" Jack hung up the phone and turned to Robbie and Tash.

"What's wrong?" Tash asked.

"I just got a call from the station and they said that Jonah and Mumma Rose were found dead in there jail cell".

"Oh my goodness, so they killed themselves?"

"Yeah that's what it sounds like".

"What about the others? What's going to happen to them?" Robbie butted in.

"Their being taken to a detention center further into state" Jack answered. "Look I'd better get going".

"Ok, see you later" Robbie answered.

"Yeah bye" Jack replied back.

"Well I guess it's not that bad" Tash commented as jack drove away. "Now we won't have to see them ever again".

"Suits me fine" Robbie replied.

"Yeah me too".

That's the end, please tell me what you think.


End file.
